Treinta y Siete Años
by Fuck Ashley Graham
Summary: "¿Y cuántos años tiene?"- Pregunté - "Dios... Creo que estoy enamorada... Tiene 49. Ya se ha divorciado y tiene dos hijos. Es hermano de mi tía"- Respondió efusiva, pero al contrario de mí, la miré horrorizada -  "¡Tan sólo tienes 13 años!"- Le Reclamé -
1. Chapter 1

**Treinta y Siete Años**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight son exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer, pero al contario, Amber y la tramas son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

-Jóvenes – Dijo con voz firme el prefecto, entrando al aula y silenciando aquel bullicio creado por mis compañeros – La maestra Betty no va a asistir, así que yo les recomendaría que estudiaran para su examen de cívica, porque les toca a la siguiente hora – Concluyó, mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio que usaban los maestros. Algunos lo escucharon (Cómo yo, que angustiada me mordía las uñas, por no haber estudiado) y otros siguieron con sus "importantísimas" pláticas. Conocía bien que la maestra de cívica ponía mapas conceptuales en todos los exámenes, y los quería tal cual el cuaderno, pero aún así, ni me inmuté, ya que la maestra de Ciencias era aún más terrorífica que la de cívica. Suspiré y saqué el cuaderno de Ciencias de mi mochila _"Siempre tan irresponsable e idiota. ¿Es que no puedo hacer la tarea en la casa?" _– Pensé para mis adentros, mientras comenzaba a resolver los problemas de física. Alguien se sentó en el pupitre que estaba frente a mí –

- Hola Bells – Reconocí ésa voz al instante. Amber. -

- Hey – Le respondí sin mirarla. Estaba aún más concentrada en terminar la tarea para dar por lo menos un repaso al cuaderno de cívica. Amber hizo un ruidito frustrado, a lo que volteé a verla interrogante. Ella parecía muy ansiosa – ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté –

- Nada… Es que… ¡Ash! Es algo importantísimo, pero es que no sé qué pensarías…-

- Vamos. Cuéntame. Podría comprenderlo – Le dije esbozando una sonrisa amable, y ella suspiró algo frustrada, a lo que la miré horrorizada – Si te incomoda, no hablemos de eso – Le dije sinceramente. Ella lo pensó –

- Bueno, bueno. Te diré, pero promete no decir nada a nadie –

- ¡Af! ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Nunca revelo secretos, ya sabes que es de mala educación andar diciendo cosas que prometiste no decir, y aparte…-

-Cállate – Ordenó y asentí. Acercó su cara a mi oreja – Lo que pasa, es que el viernes pasado, fui al vivero con mi tía y Puppet… - La miré sin comprender y rodó los ojos – Es que mi tía trabaja en un vivero, y Puppet es mi perrito – Explicó, a lo que sólo atiné a asentir – Bueno, el caso es que ella estaba ocupada en la entrada, y yo estaba bobeando con Puppet, y en eso, _él _llega… - Suspiró enamorada y la miré divertida – Le lancé a mi perrito un juguete en forma de bistec, y pues como no fue por él, _él _se acercó a mí y me lo entregó, pero me puse muy nerviosa porque al momento de dármelo, tomaba mi mano entre la suya. Después de un rato, reuní el valor suficiente para preguntarle que si le gustaba y él me respondió que sí… -

- ¿Llegaste a la conclusión de que por haberte tomado la mano le gustabas? – Le pregunté incrédula –

- Sí… - Dijo en tono obvio – Bueno, cómo sea, _él _me dijo que no sería posible, porque era mayor que yo, pero le dije que no me importaba. Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo. No sentía el tiempo pasar. Sólo éramos él y yo. Al otro rato, mi tía gritó que era hora de irme, pero no me buscó entre las plantas. Mi afán al despedirme de él era darle un beso en la mejilla, pero sabes qué… ¡Me robó un beso! Se sentía diferente a todos los besos que me habían dado… Se sentía… bonito. Sentía el corazón a punto de estallarme y sentía cosquillas en el estómago. Fue… único – La miré enternecida. No podía creer que ella fuera menor que yo y ya había dado su primer beso –

- ¿Y cuántos años tiene? No creo que sea tan mayor… -

- Tiene 49 – Respondió sencilla – Y ya se ha divorciado. Tiene dos hijos y es hermano de mi tía. En siete días cumple los 50. ¿No es genial? – La miré petrificada, horrorizada –

- ¡Pero tan sólo tienes 13 años! – Le susurré-grité - ¡Treinta y siete años de diferencia! – Prácticamente le grité - ¡Treinta y siete! –Repetí con énfasis –

- ¡Promete no decir nada a nadie! – Rogó triste. Miré sus grisáceos ojos cristalinos –

- De cualquier forma, no lo hubiese hecho – Le aseguré, aunque moría de ganas de decírselo a Alice. No, eso estaría mal. Se lo prometí a Amber –

- ¡Gracias, Bells! – Exclamó, mientras me abrazaba – Ahora vamos a estudiar un poco…- Ofreció mientras yo asentía y la miraba con una sonrisa, simulando leer mi temario, aunque seguía pensando en eso… ¡Treinta y siete años! ¡Es totalmente enfermo de parte de ella y de él! Oh por Dios…

* * *

><p>Por favor, díganme qué les parece la historia. Si les gusta la continuó, si no, no.<p>

(Cinco Reviews para continuarla)

Nota: Es que realmente no me gusta pedir Reviews, pero enserio quiero saber si la continúo

**N/A:** La historia se ambienta en una escuela secundaria. Están en Segundo Grado (Octavo Grado).


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores. Pues, sugerí que podrían hacer cualquier crítica constructiva, y al parecer, a '**YoOLiIzZZz**' le ha parecido maravillosa la trama, pero al contrario, a '**mariiie loka**' no le ha parecido muy bien la historia; "**Ez malysyma tu hystorya. Ny loka la contynues**". Así que he decidido cancelarla, pero vean el lado positivo: Subiré más historias. Como último dato de la historia, les he de decir que me inspiré por una vieja experiencia, real. Las cosas entre él y ella terminaron bien, porque él le pidió formalizarlo, y ella lo meditó y le dijo que no, que prefería sólo ser su amiga. Él aceptó y ahora son grandes amigos, cómo Sobrina y tío. Cómo sea, Les juro que le chillé "¡Podría ser fácilmente tu abuelo!" cuando me dijo que él tenía 49 y en los próximos 7 días, 50. Bueno, antes de despedirme de éste fic, quisiera agradecer a '**YoOLiIzZZz'** y a '**mariiie loka**' por dejar sus opiniones. ¡Saludos!


End file.
